This invention relates generally to can openers and more particularly to electric can openers of the type in which the motor is automatically shut off after the can lid has been completely sheared.
Can openers which employ an automatic shut off feature accomplish start up of the motor as the cutting element is brought into can shearing position and also shut off the motor automatically upon completion of the shearing of the can lid. Consequently, substantial energy savings are achieved, and the effort and inconvenience of the user are reduced.
It is a broad object of the present invention to provide, in an electric motor driven can opener of the type wherein the cutting element is brought into can cutting position by manipulation of a hand lever, simplified and improved means for accomplishing automatic shut off of the motor after the end has been completely sheared from a can.
Another object of the invention is to provide a can opener of the character described in which the automatic shut off means is simple, reliable in operation, and economical to produce.
A further object of the invention is to provide a can opener of the character described in which the cutting element is carried on a mounting plate and the hand lever is pivoted to the mounting plate for limited rotational movement relative thereto. This feature permits a small amount of play between the lever and mounting plate which facilitates the automatic shut off of the motor and assures that same will occur as intended.
Another object of the invention is to provide a uniquely constructed can opener of the character described which includes a catch member that positively maintains the hand lever in can shearing position at all times during shearing of the can, and means for automatically releasing the lever to accomplish automatic shut off of the motor after completion of the can shearing. Since the catch member securely holds the lever in can shearing position, the resilient can guide can be constructed with adequate strength to firmly maintain the rim or flange of the can on the teeth of the can feed wheel for proper driving traction without the possibility of automatic shut off occurring prior to the completion of the can shearing operation.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a can opener of the character described which is constructed to permit pivotal attachment of the can piercing lever to the frame in any suitable manner, including various types of latching means which permit removal of the lever for cleaning and other purposes.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a can opener of the character described which includes braking means for preventing the hand lever from being moved sufficiently to release the can upon automatic shut off of the motor.
Other and further objects of the invention, together with the features of novelty appurtenant thereto, will appear in the course of the following description.